This invention relates to hand tools such as shovels, rakes, and the like, and in particular, to a collar comprising a molded plastic body encompassing the socket-handle interface.
Hand tools such as shovels, rakes, and the like typically include a socket portion extending from the tool head for receiving the tool handle. Some handles are formed with shoulders towards one end thereof for mating with the end of the socket to provide a generally smooth transition at the socket-handle point of attachment or interface. Other handles are generally uniformly tapered along their entire length whereat the end of the socket forms a generally flange-like surface at the socket-handle interface. This abrupt transition between the handle and socket, besides not being aesthetically pleasing, also forms a moisture collecting surface which can result in corrosion of the socket.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to suitably encompass the interface of the socket-handle so that the socket-handle transition is aesthetically pleasing and in addition corrosion resistant.